


The Very Important Quest [Podfic]

by handsomeviolets



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeviolets/pseuds/handsomeviolets
Summary: "On a very important quest, Arthur and Merlin share clothes, beds, bathwater, and secrets."As his Father's condition deteriorates, Arthur's mood worsens, that is, until, he catches Merlin sneaking off on a journey without him. Appalled by Merlin's chances of survival in the snowy mountains of Albion, Arthur decides this is a quest for which a crown prince is necessary. Banter, battles, wyverns, and body heat ensues.





	The Very Important Quest [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Very Important Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315152) by [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope). 



> I'm not sure why it took me 5 years to post this, but it did! Apologies to everyone involved. Please forgive any mistakes (or accents) that occur as I no longer have the same audio equipment or voice to fix these things.
> 
> Please enjoy this lovely fanfiction by the wonderful Hope! It's a delightful quest-fic that gives you a nostalgic feeling of those pre-S5 days. Merlin will always be my favorite fandom (though I will never understand why this show attracts such well-written fanfic). It's wonderful to contribute something after so long!

  
_cover art by[Daze]()_

**Text:** [The Very Important Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315152)

**Author:** [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope)

**Reader:** [Handsome Violets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeviolets)

**Length:** 3:40:06

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wdmynck7pm5wnz5/The%20Very%20Important%20Quest.mp3?dl=0) | [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eg18txq7k905l2z/The%20Very%20Important%20Quest.m4b?dl=0)  



End file.
